tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Fergus Breaks the Rules
Fergus Breaks the Rules, retitled Thomas and the Search for Fergus in American releases, is the eighteenth episode of seventh season. Plot The Fat Controller has brought Diesel to help out at the Cement Works for a while. However, Diesel becomes annoyed with Fergus. Later on, Diesel lies to Fergus about the Fat Controller senting him to work at the scrapyards. When Fergus arrives, 'Arry and Bert frighten the traction engine and he runs away. The Fat Controller receives a call that Fergus is missing. So, he sents Thomas to search for him. He finds Fergus hiding in a siding and takes him to the smelters yards where the Fat Controller is waiting. In the end, Fergus goes back to work at the Cement Works, and Diesel is transferred to the smelters yards. Characters * Thomas * Fergus * Diesel * 'Arry and Bert * Sir Topham Hatt * Percy (cameo) * Farmer Trotter (cameo) * The Butler (cameo) Locations * Sodor Ironworks * The Cement Works * Topham Hall * Castle Loch Trivia * Stock footage from Bill, Ben and Fergus is used. * Some US releases call this episode Fergus Breaks the Rules despite the title change. * Scrap models of James, Gordon, Toad, and Donald or Douglas are seen. * For some reason, 'Arry and Bert are referred to as the "scrap diesels." * This episode marks Fergus' last appearance to date. Goofs * Diesel says "Don't interfere!" after Fergus scolded him, but the closed captioning in the US home video release has him saying "Darn it to fear!" * When the narrator says, "And for the first time Fergus broke the rules", the track bounces up after Fergus passes over it. * Fergus' lamp is only visible in the night, and it is noticeable that his lamp is not present during the day. * When Thomas and Fergus arrive at the smelters, Thomas' eyes look wonky. * Brakevans should have been added to Percy and Fergus' trains. * Just before 'Arry and Bert come into view, a crew member's hand can be seen holding them back and then releasing them. * When Fergus arives at the Smelters and escapes, his lamp is on his right side. When he hides in the siding, his lamp is on his left side. In Other Languages Gallery File:FergusBreakstheRulestitlecard.png|UK title card File:ThomasandtheSearchforFergusTitleCard.png|US title card File:Bill,BenandFergus27.PNG|Stock footage File:FergusBreaksTheRules1.png File:FergusBreaksTheRules2.png File:FergusBreaksTheRules3.png File:FergusBreaksTheRules4.png File:FergusBreaksTheRules5.png File:FergusBreaksTheRules6.png File:FergusBreaksTheRules7.png File:FergusBreaksTheRules8.png File:FergusBreaksTheRules9.png File:FergusBreaksTheRules10.png File:FergusBreaksTheRules11.png File:FergusBreaksTheRules12.png File:FergusBreaksTheRules13.png File:FergusBreaksTheRules14.png File:FergusBreaksTheRules15.png File:FergusBreaksTheRules16.png File:FergusBreaksTheRules17.png File:FergusBreaksTheRules18.png File:FergusBreaksTheRules20.png File:FergusBreaksTheRules21.png|Diesel File:FergusBreaksTheRules22.png File:FergusBreaksTheRules23.png File:FergusBreaksTheRules24.png File:FergusBreaksTheRules25.png File:FergusBreaksTheRules26.png File:FergusBreaksTheRules27.png|'Arry and Bert File:FergusBreaksTheRules28.png File:FergusBreaksTheRules29.png|Fergus' wheel File:FergusBreaksTheRules30.png File:FergusBreaksTheRules31.png File:FergusBreaksTheRules32.png File:FergusBreaksTheRules33.png File:FergusBreaksTheRules34.png|Deleted scene File:FergusBreaksTheRules35.png File:FergusBreaksTheRules36.png|Deleted scene File:FergusBreaksTheRules37.png File:FergusBreaksTheRules38.png File:FergusBreaksTheRules39.png File:FergusBreaksTheRules40.png File:FergusBreaksTheRules41.png File:FergusBreaksTheRules42.png File:FergusBreaksTheRules43.png File:FergusBreaksTheRules44.png File:FergusBreaksTheRules45.png|Deleted scene File:FergusBreaksTheRules46.png File:FergusBreaksTheRules47.png File:FergusBreaksTheRules48.png|Deleted scene File:FergusBreaksTheRules49.png File:FergusBreaksTheRules50.png File:FergusBreaksTheRules51.png File:FergusBreaksTheRules52.png File:FergusBreaksTheRules53.png File:FergusBreaksTheRules54.png File:FergusBreaksTheRules55.png File:FergusBreaksTheRules56.png|Deleted scene File:FergusBreaksTheRules57.png File:FergusBreaksTheRules58.png|Thomas and Fergus File:FergusBreaksTheRules59.png File:FergusBreaksTheRules60.png File:FergusBreaksTheRules61.png File:FergusBreaksTheRules62.png File:FergusBreaksTheRules63.png File:FergusBreaksTheRules64.png|Deleted scene File:FergusBreaksTheRules65.png|Deleted scene File:Ferguspromo.jpg File:Diesel.jpg File:FergusBreakstheRules39.png|Deleted scene File:FergusBreakstheRules40.jpg File:FergusBreakstheRules41.jpg|Deleted scene Episode File:Fergus Breaks the Rules - British Narration|UK narration File:Thomas and the Search for Fergus - American Narration|US narration Category:Season 7 episodes Category:Episodes